


Нерукотворное солнце

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, Gen, Impire, альтернативное восприятие реальности в Силе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси ДайСё "Выполняйте указания службы техподдержки" .Нарисовано на русскоязычный конкурс "Фандомная битва 2017" для команды fandom Star Wars 2017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Нерукотворное солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Выполняйте указания службы техподдержки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895411) by [Daisjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo). 



[Полный размер](https://i.imgur.com/J4kr8OV.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> ДайСё, вы замечательные :)


End file.
